Minha Promessa  Por James Potter
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Eu nunca me esqueceria daquela cena. Ambos: mãe e filho soltando lágrimas que pareciam se misturarem ao cair em meu braço. E eu jurei para mim mesmo que nenhum mal aconteceria a eles, enquanto eu estivesse vivo."


Minha Promessa.

_Narrado por James Potter:_

Eu já perdera a conta de quantos soluços haviam escapado da minha esposa.

Comecei a ficar nervoso no primeiro, no décimo eu já estava em pânico. Qualquer um que fizesse Lílian Evans Potter chorar merecia uma morte bem violenta, e era exatamente isso que eu desejava para Voldemort.

- Por favor, Lily, não fica assim – pedia em vão. A ruiva soluçava em meus braços como uma criança amedrontada.

- James, não me peça isso. Eu não agüento mais – nenhum de nós agüentava. Eu queria poder sair de casa, fazer algo que ajudasse na captura de comensais da morte. Mas ao invés disso eu estava fugindo, com um bebê e minha mulher. – O Harry corre perigo, você corre perigo, eu não consigo ficar calma.

Apertei o abraço que lhe dava. Eu não poderia fazer nada. Ela estava certa. Sentíamos falta dos nossos amigos, dos nossos parentes e da nossa liberdade.

Eu sentia falta de passear em paz com a mulher que eu amava. Tinha saudades da época em que ela apenas sorria. O máximo que eu conseguia naqueles tempos era uma sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto. Eu faria de tudo para vê-la sorrir novamente. Eu enfrentaria o mundo e mais um pouco para fazê-la feliz. Eu me sentia um nada por não poder mudar o destino da minha família. Por saber que meu filho estava tão próximo da morte quanto nós.

- Lily, eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida e pode anotar minhas palavras: eu nunca, _nunca_, deixarei que algo ocorra com você e o Harry. Nem que para isso eu tenha que dar minha vida.

- Jay, eu não conseguiria viver se um dia você fizesse isso – soluçou enquanto passava as mãos em meu rosto. – Eu quero te ver alegre.

Ela beijou-me carinhosamente nos lábios e depois murmurou timidamente:

- Eu quero meu maroto de volta.

Aquele maroto que um dia existira em mim fora embora. Não existia mais lugar para aventuras na minha vida.

A falta que meus amigos faziam naquele momento me torturava. Saber que a qualquer momento poderia ser a última vez que eu veria Sirius, Remus e Peter... eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquilo.

Sirius fora como um irmão, um irmão que eu pedira, mas que por algum mistério nascera em outra família. Nos encontramos em Hogwarts, e eu sentia como se o conhecesse a minha vida inteira. Ele fora o primeiro que falou comigo, e o que saiu ao meu lado do trem depois do meu último ano na escola. Quebramos as regras, ficamos mais conhecidos que os próprios fundadores de Hogwarts (exageroooo)... Conversávamos sobre tudo! Eu podia falar o que eu quisesse, que sabia que Sirius nunca me ofenderia ou negaria o que eu falasse. Podíamos ter nossas brigas, mas um minuto depois havíamos esquecido todo o mal entendido. Não tínhamos tempo para brigar um com o outro. Sabíamos, como marotos, que cada momento da vida é precioso, e enquanto tivéssemos perdendo o tempo discutindo, alguém estaria roubando doces da Dedos de Mel.

Remus fora minha consciência em todos esses anos. Eu não conseguiria metade dos meus feitos se não fosse ele. Me ajudava nas matérias, me fazia obedecer algumas regras e o mais importante... era ele quem nos dava apoio quando precisávamos. E quando pensou que fossemos dar as costas ao seu probleminha peludo... se surpreendeu. Porque sua amizade já estava tão encravada na gente, que abandoná-lo parecia a loucura mais absurda que um dia ele pode supor. Eu não conseguiria deixá-lo nunca.

Peter era diferente. Ele sempre precisou do nosso grupo. Nunca se encaixara em nenhum outro e por algum motivo, um dia estava conosco. O acolhemos como um irmão. Ele era apenas alguém tentando se enturmar. Parecia sempre o que estava em perigo iminente, e precisava aprender mais alguma lição da vida. Eu nunca pensei que ele precisasse de uma lição sobre amizade.

- O Harry está chorando, Jay – sussurrou Lílian enquanto se levantava cansada. Subimos para o quartinho que pertencia ao nosso único filho.

- Ei, papai e mamãe estão aqui – brincou Lílian pegando Harry no colo. Ele soltou mais algumas lágrimas enquanto se aninhava no peito da mãe. Eu apreciei toda a cena, da porta do quarto. – Entra James, ele quer te ver.

Sorri fracamente enquanto entrava no recinto. Lílian foi até onde eu estava e me abraçou. Senti as mãozinhas do Harry segurando meu braço.

- Vocês dois são iguais – disse Lily no ouvido de Harry. – Mais uma razão para eu te amar mais do que já te amo.

Minha garganta secou e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi abraçá-los com mais força. Talvez eu conseguisse protegê-los daquele jeito.

Eu nunca me esqueceria daquela cena.

Ambos: mãe e filho soltando lágrimas que pareciam se misturarem ao cair em meu braço. E eu jurei para mim mesmo que nenhum mal aconteceria a eles, enquanto eu estivesse vivo.

E no dia seguinte, quando tivemos nossa casa invadida por aquele que mais nos queria mal, mantive minha promessa até o meu último suspiro.

Ninguém tocaria na minha mulher enquanto eu estivesse vivo. Seria preciso me matar para chegar até ela.

E ninguém tocaria no meu filho enquanto eu pudesse abraçá-lo.

E mesmo depois de mortos, eu e Lílian sabíamos que nosso amor não havia sido em vão.

Harry estava seguro. Graças ao mais forte feitiço, feito pela mulher mais incrível que um dia eu conheci.

_0ooo0_

_N/a: Está pequena, mas eu espero que gostem._

_Por favor, deixem um review dizendo o que achou._

_Beijos e boas festas a todos. _


End file.
